guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wajjun Bazaar
Theres a Joran in KOTORII, he can be found on dantooine, yes I'm just stabbing Skuld 08:54, 13 May 2006 (CDT) The plural of mantis is mantises, the plurar of mantid is mantids. Mithran 06:20, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Quest nurf? i had the quest "Seek out Brother Tosai" in my log but the fah still till attacked me. nerfed? --Thechosenone 00:52, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :No it's not...I completed the quest "Seek out Brother Tosai" and the am fah did not attack in the Bazaar. The Bazaar is the only explorable area on the map that has am fah that will not attack you while you either have that quest active or you have completed it (but before the masters of corruption quest). There are a couple of other quests such as "Captured" that have a limited number of Am Fah that will attack you in certain areas. Those will only attack while you have those specific quests active.----Thor79 19:40, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :: I have Masters of Corruption open (Chalice effect active, too), and the Am Fah don't attack me. (mendel 00:34, 14 May 2008 (UTC)) :: Masters of corruption completed (the degen is gone), the quest is still open though, AM Fah are still green. It seems that the passage about "accepting a followup quest from Brother Tosai will cause them to become hostile again" is no longer true? (mendel 22:30, 14 May 2008 (UTC)) Hard mode 231 Foes to vanquish with no active quests 15 July 2007 212 Foes to vanquish with no active quests 13 November 2007 :95 Foes to vanquish with Seek out Brother Tosai active and starting at the north end. Didn't have to kill the Am Fah or the Mantids at the south end! SarielV 20:12, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Research is needed on the kill count for clearing in Hard Mode while the quest Seek out Brother Tosai is active, and see whether or not it counts the Am Fah that become allies during that quest --Gimmethegepgun 21:31, 22 April 2007 (CDT) I don't think they do. I was fighting the Mantids near the green Am Fah and the bar progress was really fast with just the mantids. When I killed them all it was almost full. Actually, I was wondering if there might be a way to do this even easier than just having the Am Fah friendly to you, since as I said, the bar almost filled with just the Mantids. It seemed that I had to kill just a few more to vanquish until I went near the other end of the map (Ele Boss) where the bar went from almost complete to almost 3/4 instead. --# Giehox Nemesis :I haven't officially tested it yet...but there's no way to turn the am fah against you (like you can with tameable pets) if they are your allies...so it would seem reasonable that they would not count towards the vanquishing title if they are your allies. The two groups of enemies that are left to vanquish on the map when the am fah are your allies, include the mantids down south and the large number of jade brotherhood on and around their island to the north (northwest of where the Ele Boss is at, across the bridges). After you defeat those two groups then you should have vanquisher if the am fah are your allies. I"m working on getting my Elementalist up to 20 now...and after I do that I will test Vanquisher while the am fah are my allies and report back my results.----Thor79 19:45, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :There seem to be two mobs that count towards the kill count even if they are not activated by approaching them. This is based on killing 6 Jade Brotherhood mobs without activating any others in the area; the completion went to 75%. Bug Is the bug template really necessary here? There are plenty of areas throughout the game where you can go inside of walls, several areas in the Jade Sea for example. There's also other areas where you can hide inside of rocks (Thirsty River outpost has some large ones that small characters can fit in), but they aren't listed. And then there's more significant bugs in Aurora Glade and The Dragon's Lair outposts where you can go around the portal, but they didn't even merit a bug template --Gimmethegepgun 03:05, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Nobleman Nagita I went into the Wajjun Bazaar to just talk to someone for a quest, when from the Marketplace, he popped out of there with two Canthan Bodyguards. I followed him to the statue of Lyssa where he had a diologue with his guards about the commoners touching him. Later, he speaks with a Poor Beggar near the illusionist act(where you meet togo on the mainland for canthan-born characters). Continuing, he spoke to two guards who I've never seen spawn before, Guards Raabo and Laonan. Nagita discussed how he could not understand the Emperor's love for the commoners. Then we crossed the bridge where the Am Fah appear. Luckily I had brother Tosai's quest active, so none of them were aggressive. At this point the bodyguard (one died via Jade Brotherhood near the boss Lian, Dragon's Petal.) demands a path is cleared for the nobleman. At this point they both turned south across the giant bridge heading towards Guardsman Pah. The Bodyguard was far ahead of Nagita, having at least twice his walking pace. After this, no new spawns appeared. Nothing out of the ordinary. The bodyguard waited in front of the bridge before the portal to Nahpui Quarter until Nagita caught up. Unfortunately I was careless and let Nagita get cought up in the Mantids near the end. I'll rezone and try it all over again and see what turns out. In the mean time, here's a bit of extra info to help explain what's going on. Neither this or the official wiki have a page on this guy. I've beaten all campaigns. I had the following quests active: Naga Oil Passing the Buck (just picked up) Raze the Roost Seek out Brother Tosai The Missing Corpses The Missing Link Irony: After the nobleman's death, I spoke to the bodyguard and he said "Everyday we lose valuable men." --Knux 06:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Did any significant length of time pass between your appearing in the instance and Nagita's entrace? I'd like to try and replicate the scenario. 06:57, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm currently going through it all again and when I paid attention, they spawned immediately in the middle of the marketplace beyond the portal. There was no delay time. ::This time I've run ahead and killed people before he got there. As I was passing where the Guards Raabo and Laonan were, they weren't there. I'll see if they spawn when he arrives.--Knux 07:00, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Is the character you're using Canthan or foreign? 07:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Tyrian. Oh, and the diologue that I thought was with the guards actually wasn't. They just happened to be there and speaking at the same time Nagita was. I've been taking screens of what they say and I'll detail the diologue soon.--Knux 07:07, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I definitely can't get him to spawn on a Canthan or Tyrian character without those quests, so we can only assume he must be related to one of those quests. 07:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I suppose you're right, except I saw him through the entire way and he just walks up to Loud Kou by the Nahpui Quarter zone and just dissappears. *shrug* I'd put my money on Seek out Brother Tosai, as the Am Fah on his path are normally hostile. But I'd had that quest on for awhile and I've never seen him. I'll go into the marketplace and abandon quests until he stops spawning.--Knux 07:20, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Heh, I had my suspicions, but didn't really think it'd happen. The first quest I abandoned was the one I had most recently grabbed, "Passing the Buck". Sure enough, he didn't spawn.--Knux 07:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ah ha! Most suspicious indeed. He must be a terrorist! 07:23, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, so I abandon Passing the Buck and then try it again and he doesn't spawn. To make sure that this was the quest we were looking for, I go to the Bukdek Byway and get it again just as I had earlier tonight (right before noticing this guy) and he didn't spawn when I went back into the bazaar. *shrug* Terrorist indeed.--Knux 07:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, now he's really freakin me out. I decide to rezone for the hell of it and the noob spawns. -.-' He's irritating me.--Knux 07:29, 19 December 2007 (UTC) : I think I had the nobleman as well, however, I didn't follow him. I did see the guards Raabo and Laonan have a dialog about getting a raise, and one wanted to use it to help the people, the other wants to quit service and get out of Cantha. (mendel 00:38, 14 May 2008 (UTC)) : I added the dialog to Guard Raabo. (mendel 21:31, 15 May 2008 (UTC)) Vanquish When I was vanquishing this with my 55 monk and Heroes and Henchmen, I would kill all the Jade Brotherhood and the bar would look complete except for still being red. I assume that there is only one guy left to vanquish. Does anyone know anything about this Rooble0818 03:27, 24 January 2008 :I tried killing my self at the gate and having my heros kill things for me, since they don't activate spawns, but for some reason I got to 6 kills and after about 30 minutes of searching I couldn't find the remaining 9 enemies!-- The Gates Assassin 19:20, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Map Zoomed Black Line The black line thats from the glitched area in Luxon Area (Where you can walk over the mountain and go on the side of the map) appears here. If you scrape the northern island, and I mean SCRAPE, you will receive the black line when you zoom out your map. If needed, I can post a screenshot of my map with this. VQ Advice * Vanquishing is made easier by taking a 55 monk along, who can tank incoming attacks. As you will only deal with Jade Brotherhood, this should be a mere walk in the park. * A 55 Monk can solo reasonably well against Jade Brotherhood as most sets contain either a single Rit or Mesmer. Consider taking at least a second damage dealing skill or Castigation Signet